1. Field
The aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to apparatus for restoring the usefulness of a game dart, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sharpening the tip end of a game dart to closely approximate the originally manufactured dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of darts has been enjoyed for many decades in a variety of recreational, social, and organizational settings. It is generally believed that the game derived its popularity in a military environment wherein, to pass time, solders threw arrows or pointed wood splints at an overturned crate, barrel or felled-section of tree. With respect to the latter, the internal rings of a tree served as convenient markers to tally score while the orientation of tree fibers created natural cracks/openings to capture the tip end of an arrow/dart.
According to many historians, the game of darts was first introduced in pubs and meeting houses of the United Kingdom including the surrounding British Commonwealth. The game was enjoyed by commoners, Nobleman and Royalty alike. While the sport is most popular in the United Kingdom, there are millions of registered clubs world-wide and the sport is quickly becoming an internationally pastime.
A game dart comprises: (1) central barrel providing the forward mass of the dart, (2) a shaft connected to the aft end of the barrel, (3) a fletching attached to the aft end of the shaft to provide aerodynamic stability to the barrel, and (4) a dart tip attached to the forward end of the barrel to penetrate and set the dart into one of the scoring regions of the board. Dart tips generally come in one of at least two lengths, a thirty-two millimeter (32 mm) tip and a forty-one millimeter (41 mm) tip. The points are often knurled and/or coated to improve grip with the dart board. Other tips are designed to retract on impact to absorb impact energy and prevent release of the dart from the board.
In the course of game play, a dart tip can become damaged by striking metallic elements on the board, i.e., various regions of the board which are indicative of a particular point score. For example, the tip may impact a wire surrounding a “triple point” score or “double bull” region. Upon impact, the tip may become deformed, and further damaged upon striking other structures, e.g., the underlying floor.
Repair of damaged tips during the course of play can be important inasmuch as an unrepaired tip may prevent a “winning” throw, i.e., should a dart release from the board. In competition, it is always important to maintain every possible advantage throughout the course of a tournament. Consequently, it is desirable that the dimensions of the tip end of a game dart remain within the specifications established by the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM).
There are a variety of dart sharpening apparatus available to the dart enthusiast wishing to maintain his/her game darts at a high level of performance. Unfortunately, each of the prior art dart sharpening apparatus requires intricate set-up and a degree of skill, which, if done incorrectly, can permanently damage the tip end of the dart. Some of the more relevant prior art sharpening apparatus are described below.
Newton U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,528 discloses a tip restoration/sharpening apparatus including an abrasive sharpening means and a straightening member. The sharpening means includes a resilient particulate material having abrasive metal particles suspended in a rubber/resin matrix. The straightening means includes a metal insert having an orifice for accepting a bent tip end of a game dart. An operator uses the orifice of the straightening means, at one end of the device, to straighten a tip, which has been bent, back to its original shape. Subsequently, or alternatively, the operator inserts the tip into an orifice of the sharpening means, at the other end of the device, to abrasively sharpen the tip end. The operator rotates the tip back and forth against the abrasive metal particles to sharpen the tip end. The Newton Patent is subject to operator error and may result in a poorly sharpened tip end.
Aluotto U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,224 is directed to a tool for sharpening a game dart including a planar mill stone, and an apparatus for translating the dart across the mill stone. The apparatus includes: (i) a collet engaging the tip end of a game dart, (ii) a worm gear for translating a block, including the collet/tip end, across the planar mill stone, and (iii) a rack gear for rotating the collet/tip end as the worm gear imparts linear motion to the collet/tip. The Aluotto Patent requires intricate set-up and, similar to the Newton Patent, is subject to operator error.
Martin U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,386 discloses a dart sharpening apparatus having an end cap and a hollow main body member. Within the body member is a self-contained power source and an electrically-operated motor to rotate a honing device mounted within the end cap. Upon pushing a button external to the body member, a conductive strip electrically connects the motor to the battery power source to drive the honing device. The honing device produces a tip which varies in degrees from about twenty-five degrees (25°) to eighty-five degrees (85°). The sharpening apparatus disclosed in the Martin Patent requires a skilled craftsman inasmuch as there is no control over the amount of material removed from the tip during sharpening. Once, again the sharpening apparatus is subject to operator error.
A need, therefore, exists for a dart restoration tool which restores the tip end of a game dart to a “like new” condition, is not subject to operator error, and may be used during the course of game play without fear of damaging the tip of the game dart.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dart restoration tool that resolves at least some of the difficulties described above.